splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim: Return of Jafar
Splat Tim: Return of Jafar is the Sixth game in the Splat Tim ''series. This would be the last game developed by Preet Design until ''Splat Tim 11, as Kojima had moved on to making The Wonderful 102 with Arcane Kids and Preet would focuses on non-Splat Tim projects. In Return of Jafar, Splat Tim must stop Jafar from kidnapping all the little Octolings of Octo Valley. Plot The game takes place one year after the events of Splat Tim 5 in the same reboot universe Cap'n Cuttlefish tells Splat Tim that he's lost contact with another refuge zone in Octo Valley and sends him out to go figure out why. Tim moves through the wasteland and finds that, to his surprise, a terrorist named Smionov Jafar has been kidnapping them Now under the leadership of an Apache Helicopter personified as a man named Jafar, Tim is taken by the Union and relocated to Romania. Tim knew that it was time to Do It and fight Jafar, so he broke out of his holding cell and ran through the streets of Transylvania,hoping to find information about Jafar. After fighting his way through the country, Tim comes across a librarian who tells him that Jafar's base is hidden in the wreckage of Mother Russia Tim hijacks a plane and flies it into Mother Russia, landing in Saint Petersburg. Tim looks around and finds that same librarian from the Transylvania, who points him in the direction of a massive Soviet gulag, telling him that the Soviet Union's soldiers get their weapons from there and destroying the gulag would result in the slowing down of weapon production. Tim ventures into the gulag and discovers the horrifying truth of why that Octo Valley base went silent: all the Octolings were kidnapped, as a way to recruit them for an army. Disgusted and full of unholy rage, Tim frees as many Octolings as he can and then burns the gulag down with them, slowing the production of weapons. He shows the mysterious librarian the abuse that was going on in the labor camps and she tells Tim that two more gulags are still out there full of Octolings. Tim liberates them both as well as freeing Octolings all across Russia and finds his way into Moscow, where Jafar's lair is. Tim enters the Kremlin only to discover that Jafar had been working on a flying warship capable of wiping out the entirety of Calamari County and Octo Valley, then sets sail in the ship. But, Thomas the Tank, after being absent the last two games, shows up and launches with Tim onto the ship. After boarding the ship and destroying the shield generator, Jafar also reveals that he kidnapped Splat Tina. Enraged beyond any possible belief, Tim has a hand-to-hand fight with Jafar aboard and then has to face down one of Jafar's insidious war machines on the ship, the Mussolini. The Mussolini is eventually taken down, and its explosion consumes the ship's thrusters, causing it to fall down to the ocean again. Jafar parachutes off, swearing revenge. However, Thomas was consumed in the blast, and Tim has no way of getting off the ship. Fortunately, the librarian shows up and reveals herself to be Leila , a damphire and helps him and Tina off the ship using cool acrobatics. Tim, Tina, Leila and the Octolings all watch as the ship plummets into the ocean. Weapons Machine guns * AK 74 * PPSH 41 * Stechikin APB Shotguns * Saiga 12 * SPAS 12 Pistols * Makarov * 6P9 SD * Desert Eagle * Nagan M1895 Maps *Transylvania *Saint Petersburg *Moscow Gameplay The gameplay of Splat Tim: Return of Jafar focuses on open worlds, giving Tim a new way of traversing the world: the Hoverboard. In addition, Tim's melee abilities have been improved, making melee combat a reliable option in close quarters. Missions can also be done in any way that results in the objectives getting completed, giving more freedom to the player. A new addition to the game is Octo Squads. After completing the first gulag mission in the Globgogabgulag, Tim unlocks the ability to call in support from nearby Octolings, although letting Octolings get killed results in a heroism penalty. Reception Although not as great as Splat Tim 4, the game recieved 87% on both review aggregate scores. Critics found the gameplay was as fun as always, called the Hoverboard the best vehicle of all the Splat Tim games, and enjoyed the new open-ness of the missions, but were disappointed by the game's length (completable in about 6 hours) was and the Octo Squads mechanic affecting heroism. Trivia *There is a teaser for Dong Dong Never Die 3 hidden on Jafar's Warship. *Multiplayer mode was planned,but was delayed due to time constrains Category:Games Category:Main Series